User blog:Skye4376/YJ Kisses
truthfully, i already wrote this in tumblr, but i want to bring it here too. here it goes: i just want to say that for one, i was a fan of the kisses near the end of the episode. because these kids not only just defeated part of Light’s (a group of supervillains) plan, but they also beat their older, more experienced mentors as well. so after going through such a death defying mission, i can understand that they would want to celebrate with an old new years tradition being the new years kiss at midnight. was it cheesy? yes, but aren’t all new years kisses cheesy? i would think so. now for the whole kaldur/rocket kiss. i thought it was very well done contrary to what other fans might believe. she kissed him on the corner of his mouth, they didn’t make out and start moaning like another couple did (i’m looking at you chalant……………. you get her robin, you get it boy, i’m proud of you). their kiss was sweet, and i’m saying that as a straight, very manly man. and for those who say that it was too quick, no buildup, blah, blah, blah, let me just say that we already knew that rocket found aqualad attractive in the previous episode. also, a relationship that happens to quickly is when you’re at a frat house party for two hours a drunk guy meets a drunk girl and they start kissing and having sex, etc. now in kaldur and rocket’s case, yes they have (from what we’ve seen) only known each other for a couple of days. but lets not forget that they have also been in, not one, not two, but three major battles together since rocket joined the team. so there may have been a closeness that developed in the mean time also, if rocket had not kissed aqualad at all, that would have been a very awkward scene. with the other “couples” kissing, i can just imagine aqualad and rocket glancing at each other, looking away from each other, looking at the “couples”, all culminating with kaldur thinking to himself, “i bet tula is kissing garth right now, at this very moment”, sob, sob, tear drop. i mean lets admit it, we all know that’s what he was thinking before rocket gave him her little kiss, come on, kaldur needed that kiss, he needed that kiss for most of this season finally, i don’t really understand why a lot of fans keep talking about these “cheesy kisses” as if it was the last thing in the episode, which it was not. there were a couple of scenes after that one. to me the whole makeout fest was to be a lighthearted moment after showing a really serious and gravitating battle between the league and the team. but after the smooching, things got right back serious with clark accepting conner as a hero and a person( though i have never hated on superman for not accepting conner from the getgo because to me that would have been stupid for clark to do so. he was cloned, violated, and basically raped by an organization, who could have used conner as a sleeper agent to use him to know superman’s secrets, which it seems that they were planning on doing until superboy was saved by robin, aqualad, and kid flash.), then we have the red arrow scene saying he doesn’t know who he is, but he has to find the original speedy(sad, dark, serious), and the episode ended with a couple of big question marks, ‘what is phase two of the light’s plan? and where were the six members of the league for 16 hours? that’s how the episode ended, dark, and serious, not all lovey dovey well this turned out longer than i planned. Category:Blog posts